This contract is for services that have evolved out of a Clinical Center Contract that has been in existence since July 1987. Accurate and timely patient information is an important resource of the Clinical Center. Managing this information is essential to the effectiveness of the clinic. Major elements of the NIAID Clinical Center information system include the Technicon Medical Information System (MIS), the NIAID Local Area Network (LAN) and individual end-user workstations. This contract will provide for the design, implementation, correction, monitoring and preliminary analysis of data collected in the clinical trials of new and experimental anti-retroviral therapies. Programming will range from simple routines to complex software systems, telecommunication functions, and data analysis as it relates to the needs of the Intramural AIDS Clinical trials effort.